Intrigue
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: Missing scene from episode 3x12 "The Ties that Bind"; Damon removes Elijah's dagger, and explains what has happened while he's been MIA. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 3!


_Intrigue _

Damon carefully contemplated the situation at hand; a daggered Elijah. He sighed as he stared at him lying, temporarily dead, on one of the many boarding house couches. He had two options; be smart and remove the dagger, and beg for his help. That or he could go all Ripper Stefan and dump his grey corpse into an ocean.

The proper solution was obvious. Firmly gripping the dagger in both hands, he yanked it from Elijah's still chest and waited. Nothing. Damon rolled his eyes. "Wakey wakey, I pulled out the stakey." Damon frowned. "Dagger. Whatever."

Elijah didn't wake, and Damon groaned. "Damn originals; always need to be so dramatic…"

Damon left the parlor, taking the dagger with him, and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses from one of the ill-used cupboards and took them down into the cellar, digging a few blood bags out of the freezer.

"Where you planning on sharing that?"

"Shit!" Damon yelled in shock, whirling and coming face to face with Elijah, whose cheeks were sunken in from being… well, dead.

Elijah glanced at the blood in Damon's hands and Damon nodded. "It's O negative."

"That would be fine."

Figuring Elijah, being an Original, would be too uppity to drink straight from the bag, he poured the blood into one of the crystal glasses and passed it to the older vampire.

"Thank you." Elijah said, excepting it and drinking it quickly.

"More?" Damon offered and Elijah nodded.

After three blood bags had been drained Elijah looked more like his usual self, perfectly shaped hair and all. "I take it I have you to thank for removing that dagger from my chest?" he nodded at the dagger which was sitting on the freezer.

Damon nodded. "Sorry it took so long. You can blame our brothers for that."

Elijah frowned. "_Our _brothers?"

"Yep. Stefan went into ripper mode while you were… sleeping."

"I see. What exactly does Niklaus have to do with that?"

Damon frowned, mostly to himself. "Tyler Lockwood bit me, and Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite. Stefan made a deal with Klaus that he would do whatever he asked as long as I got that cure. So, obviously, while on the road with your brother, mine didn't stick to Bambi blood."

"Ah… and how has my brother been?"

"Good, unfortunately. He has an army of _very _loyal hybrids on his side. Every single one of them is sired to him."

"That's not good."

"Nope."

"That is not good at all… has anything been done to stop him?"

"Everything possible."

"Let me rephrase that; has anything been done to _kill _my brother?"

"A miserable failed attempt, yes."

"What was attempted?"

Damon took a step toward him. "We woke up your father. He had the only weapon that could kill an Original. Klaus used it to kill him, thanks to my idiot brother."

Elijah's eyes widened. "Mikael is dead?"

"Yep. Now we have to way to kill Klaus."

Elijah was frowning. "What else has happened since I've been… out?"

"Oh; we met your sister, too. Bekey?"

Elijah's frown turned into a small grin. It appeared that he was trying not to laugh at him. "You've met Rebekah?"

"Oh, yeah. She's a real charmer, that one."

"And where is Rebekah now?"

"In a coffin with a dagger in her chest; again. Poor girl."

Elijah's grin disappeared. "Niklaus."

"Yep."

"Elena; is she now a vampire?"

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Damon. He shook his head. "No, she's not."

Elijah frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Bonnie did a spell; John Gilbert gave up his life to save Elena."

"So she is still human; and alive. How is Niklaus making his hybrids?"

"Emily Bennett lied; Elena needs to be alive to make more hybrids. Her blood is the key."

"Ah," Elijah nodded. "I should have known. Where is Elena now?"

"On a road trip with Bonnie. They went to find Bonnie's mother."

"Abby Bennett? What for?"

"One of the coffins is spelled shut. Bonnie can't open it on her own."

As soon as Damon mentioned the spelled coffin, Elijah began to look afraid. Very afraid.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You do not want to open that coffin, Damon."

Damon frowned and stepped closer. "Why?"

"Trust me. Let me handle my brother."

Damon rolled his eyes. "How are you going to do that? I told you, Mikael's stake is gone."

"Mikael didn't have the _only _white oak stake, Damon."

Shocked, and suddenly very intrigued, Damon's blue eyes widened.


End file.
